sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Glen Bole
)]] Name: Glen Samuel Bole Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: Junior School: Silver Dragon Academy Hobbies and Interests: Running, reading, graffiti art Appearance: Glen is a fairly good looking guy, standing at 5’10’’ and weighing 165 lbs with slightly tanned skin and chocolate brown eyes. However, he believes his ears to be too large, and so hides them underneath his hair. His hair is naturally black, with the fringe mostly framing his rounded face, while the rest reaches his shoulders. The ends of Glen’s hair start to turn curly if unattended to for too long. Although Glen is good looking, he ruins it slightly with the arrogant sneer he normally wears. Glen cares little for fashion, wearing clothes he feels comfortable instead, which mostly consist of hoodies and tracksuit bottoms. On the day Glen was chosen, he was wearing a mint green hoody, with several rips and the Plymouth Argyle logo on (not that he supports them, he just wanted one his size), and a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms, with red stripes down the sides.. Biography: The third child of Darren and Hanna Bole, you would expect Glen to have been spoiled, as the baby of the family. However, Darren was a lawyer and Hanna, a teacher, meaning that his parents spent most of their time on work instead of their family. Not to say that Glen was neglected, but he spent a lot of time with his older siblings, Harry and Sophia. However, the person who looked after Glen the most was his grandfather Allan. Allan lived with the Bole family, and for the first five or so years of his life, Glen spent most of his time with Allan, who introduced Glen to what would become one of his passions; running. Allan Bole had been a professional athlete in his youth, and on one boring, rainy Thursday afternoon, Allan decided to show Glen his collection of medals that he had won. Glen was fascinated by these, and by Allan’s tales of when he was an athlete. As time passed, Glen’s fascination grew, with Glen joining athletics groups, and running practically everywhere. When Glen was 15, however, Allan was rushed to hospital, due to a serious heart attack. He returned from school one day to be informed that Allan had passed away in the previous night. Glen’s attitude, which had never been particularly cheerful, turned even worse. He wouldn’t talk to anyone at school, and would lock himself in his room at home. In his mind, the only person who’d looked after him in his childhood was now gone. Glen eventually managed to get over his grandfather’s death, but his insensitive and cruel attitude stayed. Glen doesn’t have what one would call “friends”. He has acquaintances from athletic clubs outside of school, and people know him, but no-one would consider Glen a friend, for one reason; he’s an insensitive, cowardly jerk. He views himself higher than any of his peers, and talks in the most sarcastic and arrogant way possible, which mostly stems from the fact that Glen has been depressed and miserable since Allan died, and that he wants to make everyone else feel as bad as he does. When he discovered his talent for running, his ego grew, leading him to believe that he is simply better than anyone else. Due to this, Glen has gotten in a fair bit of trouble at school, especially when he makes a particularly cruel remark, leading to him getting several detentions and calls home to his parents about his behaviour. Despite their best efforts, however, Glen continues with his insults, as he cares little for what other people think of him. While no-one likes Glen, he spends a lot of time around his peers, for the sole reason of getting a rise out of at least one of them. However, Glen’s cowardly nature means that if anyone seems bigger or stronger than him, he’ll steer well clear of them. His school grades are for the most part average, with his English slightly higher than most. His PE classes are what Glen excels at, however, especially athletics and running. Aside from PE, Glen detests school, finding it boring, and spends most of his time doodling or reading, paying attention long enough to get the general gist of the lesson. Glen spends most of his free time out running, mostly in remote locations such as fields and near abandoned industrial areas. On a whim one day, Glen purchased a couple of spray-paint cans before he went running. Arriving at an abandoned factory, Glen started to absent-mindedly paint his name on the side of a building. Since then, he often returns to the factory to add to what he calls his “sketchpad”. The graffiti has been cleaned off on numerous occasions, but Glen simply starts over. Glen sometimes ventures closer to human settlements for his art, and has had to hide from the police several times. Due to his ego, however, he sometimes gets careless, and has been caught by the police a couple of times, requiring him to pay a fairly hefty fine. Glen's parents' response to this is to ban him from leaving the house for a week or two. When Glen isn’t running or vandalising property, he’ll be found at home, reading. Glen mostly reads Sci-fi and murder mystery novels, being introduced to the genres by Sophia, who read him a few of The Diamond Brothers books when he was younger. Glen hates modern technology, however, due to him finding it overly confusing and, for the most part, completely unnecessary. He will, however, use a computer if he needs it for school work, though he often requires help from Harry or Sophia. Glen has never watched an episode of SOTF-TV, although thanks to other people at his school, he has a clear idea of what goes on in it. Advantages: Glen’s long distance running skills would be immensely useful, with his stamina and speed in top form. He’s also fairly strong thanks to this. His graffiti escapades mean he’s had to deal with hiding from the police, which could aid him. Disadvantages: Glen is, put simply, a jerk, who has tormented many people from his school. Due to this, he has barely any friends, and those he hasn’t bullied are always bigger or stronger than him. Glen is a coward, who has never been in a fight, and runs away or hides at the first sign of danger. Designated Number: Team Pink no. 3 --- Designated Weapon: SPAS-12 Conclusion: This is real potential, folks! Maybe Bole hasn't ever been able to back up his bark before, but that shotgun's sure to give him some bite. Mentor's Comment: I... well, I wouldn't want to personally meet him, but he, uh, he sounds like a fairly useful member of the team, actually. The above biography is as written by Pippin. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'Simon Porter '''Killed By: 'Vincent Sullivan 'Collected Weapons: '''Franchi SPAS-12 Shotgun, large tree branch, Pair of Walkie Talkies (taken from Suzanne Lanford, stolen by Vincent Sullivan) '''Allies: 'Jonas Jeffries 'Enemies: 'Bob Lazenby, Suzanne Lanford, Vincent Sullivan, Simon Porter, Ben Grayson '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Glen has been comfirmed to return for SOTF Mini's "Second Chances" RP, again handled by Pippin. *Glen was the subject of an error in the announcements. While he killed Simon Porter and was in turn killed by Vincent Sullivan, Leonardo Dahnke mistakenly listed Glen as having been killed by Simon, and neglected to mention either Simon's death or Vincent's role in the events. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Glen, in chronological order Sandbox: *Above the Rim SOTF-TV: *Hello World *Writing From Personal Experience *Finders Keepers *If You Can't Stand The Heat *Metanoia Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Glen. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Oh man, Glen. The first character I created. Not much to say about him, apart from that I had a blast writing him. I had no real plans for him, but I actually preferred it that way. I'd never really written an "asshole character" before, so I'm not sure how good a character he was, but man did I have fun writing him-Pippin. Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters